


Running through my veins

by Dexilt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutting, Dark, Gore, Insanity, Kidnapping, Kissing, Minor Springles - Freeform, Nightmares, Relationship(s), Riren/Ereri - Freeform, Romance, Sleepless nights, Strong Language, Teasing, Torture, Wings of Freedom, highschool, minor jearmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexilt/pseuds/Dexilt
Summary: Torture. Hurt. Pain. Darkness. Its everything that's Eren experienced. Thrown in the lake, left to die, someone helps him and Eren is once again walking in the halls of his school. But is he really free from the people who tortured him? The new boy in Class S seems to have a special intrest in him. As Eren tries to figure it out, his memories comes flashing back. Leaving him more afraid then ever.





	1. Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! New fanfic time! This is a fanfic I will just be writing on every now and then. Soon school will start for me, and I will probably don't have as much time anymore. I work really slow while writing, drawing or learning new things. I have a good feeling about this fanfic I have been writing. I hope you like it too!

The lights seemed to flash before his eyes. Everything seemed so blurry. The world around him was quiet, and the hard metal around his wrists felt colder then ever. He didn't want to feel more of the pain, he wanted it all to end. Everytime he fell asleep he had nightmares. The nightmares was always the same. It was about this strange boy who followed him around, killed him in countless ways. Would he have nightmares even when he was dead? His nerves still could pick up the blood running down his arms wich was a miracle with what had happened to it. A deep cut formed over his left arm. And that wasn't the only one. All over his body, he had all those scars in different sizes and deep. The brown hair were filled with dried blood and his green blue eyes had lost their light. His eyes were dead. 

As his body hit the water, he knew. It was out with him. This was the end. The last thing he would see, was the light who faded when he sunk deeper into the ocean. He closed his eyes. Finally, his suffering would end. The pain would soon be gone.

"Eren!"

A voice who seemed emotional less called out to him. He didn't recognize the voice at all. It was someone who seemed to be in his age. It wasn't Armin or Connie. Not even Jean.   
Everything was pitch black around him. Not a single light was on. But still this person called to him! Who...?  
Eren turned around, trying to see anything. But it was impossible.   
It felt like someone punched him on his chest. All the air seemed to leave him. It hurt, felt like his rips were ripped out of his chest. Eren fell to the ground, holding on his chest. His breath were sharp and loud. The boy started coughing when he felt the pain hit his chest again. 

His eyes softly open. A young face filled his vision. Soft eyes, black smooth hair. And of course, the red scarf she always carried around. Tears were streaming down her face and she smiled. Her face was filled with joy. He could tell, even if his vision still wasn't fully recovered yet.   
She mumbled something, but what? He couldn't hear it. What was she saying...?

"...ad you're alive...! "

 

~

 

It felt like I had woken up from a dream. Or, a nightmare. But I knew that everything was real. The pain was there, and the memories lived on inside my head and played in repeat. I couldn't take it. So I cried. I cried every night. But I never told anyone, no. I didn't want to show that I was weak. I didn't want everyone to know that those people actually had broken me into pieces. The torture. How long had it been? Two months? Yeah. It's been two months since they threw me into the laks outside the city, leaving me to die. It was only March, so the water wasn't really that warm. But back then, I didn't even notice. I had been through so much, that the temperature of the water didn't matter. I was terrified of water, and had always been. They had figured that out. I don't know who had found me, but the person who did, saved me. Or they brought me back to hell. That depends on how you see it. My body wasn't the only part of me who was scared, even my mind was. Those 'games' we played...all those nights... Or days... That they cut through my skin. 

"...en?"

"Eren?"

"EREN?!"

I looked up, only to see my teacher standing there. She was looking down on me, and in her eyes, I saw fear. But I didn't get what she was scared about. It was just me. Her student. How could I havd frightened her? Then I realized that I had my hands over my ears, pressed harshly against the sides of my head. And I could feel my heart beat. Like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. And I started to cough because my body didn't get enough oxygen. Had I've been holding my breath? I felt dizzy. 

"Eren, are you okay...? You could go home if you-"

"No. I wanna stay"   
I interupted her and shaked my head. I knew why she was terrified now. I had been having those memories flooding through my brain, and when I did, people said that I started to shake and was holding my breath while covering my ears. Sometimes, I even screamed. I sat almost in the middle of the classroom, and could see that most of my classmates had the same look on their faces as my teacher. Armin, who sat next to me whispered something in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded to him. Armin was my best friend and had always been. He was small and cute with hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was nice, and had always been there for me. Even now, when I had scared him to death, he reassured me, that I could go back home to safety. Not that I wasn't safe here! Because I was.

My teacher continued her lesson, but I didn't pay much attention. Instead I just stared out the window. Class S (wich were the oldest students on my school) was outside playing football on the yard. I stared at them. They looked so...different. They were alot bigger then the boys in my class, except that tiny guy in class S who looked to be even smaller then me... And their faces showed that they were filled with too much pride, except that tiny guy who only had the face of being dead serious and bored as fuck. Myself was in Class A, Wich were for the youngest people on this excuse to school. I sighed to myself as I kept staring on them. It seemed like they were picking a fight with that small guy. The bigger guys in the class surrounded him and started to push him, while laughing. I felt a little bad for the little guy, but I couldn't do anything. But I didn't havd to either. When the tall guys didn't expect it, the smaller guy who looked bored, started to fight back.

He grabbed the guy next to him by the arm, and swung him over his shoulders. the guy landed on the ground, coughing. The short guy, with black hair, was still standing. Staring at the others.  
My eyes flew open at the sudden moves. How was he able to do that?! But he might not be able to take down the others. They were so much bigger then him, and a lot more too..But in the blink of an eye, he succeeded somehow to take everyone of them down in style. I just sat there, with my eyes and my mouth wide open. That guy...He was so tiny! And he got all those down?! Is he even human?!?!

"What..?"

Armin whispered to me as he noticed my weird facial expression. He followed my gaze and soon he noticed Class S. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the situation. "What happened...?" he asked. I tried to explain, but it was hard. I was still in shock. Oh, I have to talk to that guy soon. 

The bell rang, and it was a relief to finally leave our seats snd go home from this hell. I was tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. I would just have nightmares and those would torture me until I was dead for real. The students in my class had been told that I was dead, because I was gone for so long, and they hadn't found a trace of me. And they even had held a ceremony for me. And when I came back, everyone was more then shocked. I was a living legend. Sure, I had died. But the damn doctors brought me back. So now I live in misery. 

"Oh hey, Mikasa" 

The girl with black hair and soft eyes appeared in front of me and Armin. As usal, her red scarf was around her neck. It suited her, and no one blamed her for wearing it all the time, since it was kind of cold in Maria. Maria was the on the north side of our country. We who lived her, used to be called 'The homeless' because we didn't earn as much money as the people in Rose and Sina. 

"Hey guys" she said with a smile on her lips, and even in her eyes you could see her happiness. Mikasa and I were just like siblings. We lived together, we walked to school together and so on. But she wasn't my real sister. Her parents comitted suicide when she was just 7 years old. She was left to die until me and Armin found her in the woods. She had stayed in the small cottage,all alone. Somehow, she survived a hole month on her own. How the hell she did that is a mystery, because she doesn't wanna talk about it for some reason. That girl, sure is strong. But what was extremely hard to miss, was that she had a big ass obsession with me. She protects me with everything she have, and does everything for me. Literally anything. 

We walked to our lockers in the hall, while talking about Armins obsession with books. We teased him about it. He said he only read science and stuff like that, but me and Mikasa kept saying that it definitely wasn't science. We kept teasing him about that we knew he secretly was reading porn. Armin always freaked out and me and Mikasa simply couldn't hold back our laughter. But something didn't feel ok. I felt someone staring at me since it burned in my back, and when I turned around, it was that short guy again. He who had taken down all those guys before. His eyes had a grey-blue color and they stared with such a glare that I thought I would burn to death. His form was small, but quite muscular. His hair felled over his face and I had to admit he was very attractive. But just when our gaze met, he turned away. I brought my eyebrows together as I saw him walk away. His shirt had a grey-ish color and his jeans seemed to be a bit over-sized. 

"Eren, whats wrong?" 

Mikasa and Armin stood a few meters in front of me, looking at me with concerned looks. "huh?" was all that left me. I was still standing in my place, and so were they. "You suddenly stopped" Armin's voice reached my ears. I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped. Why the hell had I stopped? "I did?" my words was low and they sounded like they were forced out.

I didn't even have to glance towards my friend with a scarf to know she had entered 'Need-to-protect-Eren-mode' I sighed. Those two could really see right through me. She raised an eyebrow. I started to walk towards them again. "Its just...That guy.." I began, but the words seemed to leave me. Good god, and it was going good in English... "Eren kept talking about Levi in class S" Armin turned to Mikasa. "The new short guy?" she asked to make sure she understood who he   
meant. Armind nodded his head. I felt forgotten while they talked. I tried to process the information. So there is a new guy in Class S who is short as fuck, and people seem to know about him, so there something to him. But I should know that already, since I saw his little 'Show' 

"Apparently, Levi somehow succeeded to knock all the other guys in his Class by himself."

"That wouldn't actually be so surprising. He looks like a murder machine, and now we know that he is one too"

"Hello, feeling left out over here!"   
I said to them waving my head slightly shile raising my eyebrows. They turned to look at me. Their expression suddenly changed. And when I saw how they went from neutral to a bit guilty, my smile disappeared. "What...?" I asked. Had I said something wrong? Why didn't Armin dare to look me in the face?

"Eren, Levi got here just a day after they found you. And he has been watching you lately..." 

Wow. I didn't know if I should feel creeped out, or be confused. So, this guy had been watching me, and had joined Class S just the day after they found me in that lake. Just...what... I don't remember much. I only remembered the torture, and small pictures. I could almost feel the pain even now, while I saw pictures of people with bandages over their eyes, while having big smiles on their faces while they drowned me, burned me, and cut me open with knifes. Some kicks and fists where involved too...

I placed my hand on my head as I tried to get the images out of my mind. My arms burned, and so did my head. My heart started to beat faster. "Eren!" I heard Mikasa yell after me as she broke through my flashbacks. She wrapped her arms around my chest. "Im sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!" She mumbled quietly. I just shaked her away. "No, its fine...Its just...They are still there...fresh in my mind" I said while grabbing my stuff and walked with them out through the big glass doors. 

The trio walked in silence over the street until two girls showed up.   
"Heey guuuys!"  
The little blonde girl said while having a big smile all over her face. She looked so innocent, and she always had, I thought to himself.   
"Oh Hi, Historia" I said to her, wishing I could sound just as happy as her. But I failed. 

"Uhh, Hi to me?"   
Ymir raised an eyebrow towards her friends while waiting for them to say a polite 'hi' to her too. I started to chuckle slightly. "Hello to you too, Ymir" me and Armin said at the same time. Mikasa glanced over to us, while Ymir said   
"Gaaaaaay"

Armin turned red.  
"I-Im not gay!" he quickly said. He was always so bad at lying. Ymir and I started go laugh while Armin crossed his arms, and turning his head away from us.  
"Oh, and it's illegall to date horses too, you know" Ymir added. She was starting too inhale more air. I stopped myself from laughing. What did she mean..? Wait..!

"Wait what?! ARMIN?! Do you have a crush on Horse Face?!?!"

I burst out while looking straight on him. I could hear Ymir chuckle behind me. "Yeah he does. You have missed a lot, Eren" She said. Armin hid his flushed face in his hands. "I do not-"   
Armin started, but Historia had another plan in mind. "Then why are you blushing like crazy?" Her voice was soft and sweet, I swear that she eates literally honey to every meal. Armin looked up on me. He knew I hated Jean. And because Armin always stayed by my side, he didn't really talk to Jean all that much. But since I was gone, they had started to hang out apparently. Its not like Armin to walk around and have a crush on people, but now, he had one.

"Does Jean even know?"  
I asked and the blonde guy and he quickly shaked his head. "No, at least I don't think he know. He probably has a crush on Marco anyway..." I could see the disappointment in his eyed almost instantly. Poor Armin. Historia quickly rapped her arms around the other blonde person. "He could never choose Marco over you, Ar" She said while Ymir was yelling on Historia to make her let go of Armin. Ymir was very jealous. That girl couldn't think of someone else then her hugging Historia. And she always said "Marry me" to the other girl. At first it was very cute, but later it became very annoying... 

"Well, we are going to throw a party next week on Friday! You will come right?" Historia asked, while picking up a paper from her bag. She handed it me and I started to read it. It sounded actually kind of fun. "Yeah, I will definitely come. But I don't know about you guys" I turned to Mikasa and Armin. They were standing there, trying to look on the paper. "If Eren goes, I go" Mikasa said. So much like her...Armin just nodded. "Count me in!" he giggled. I smiled to them.  
"Good!" Historia laid her arms around Ymir. "The hole class is coming!" She blushed slightly when Ymir lifted her up in the air.   
"Bye you three! Me and my babe are leaving!" Ymir started to run away with the girl who was laying in het arms while laughing and yelling. 

"Those two..."  
Armin began. He just shaked his head and looked up on me with those cute eyes of his. Such a nice shade of blue...  
"Come on, im hungry" I said and Mikasa instantly lit up. "I could cook for you, Eren" she said with stars in her eyes as it seemed like her whole world lit up. I laughed nervously while nodding.  
"You really are a bit crazy, Mikasa" Armin said while scratching his neck. I didn't get why Mikasa was like she was. People had often told me that she had a big crush on me. They sometimes even called her 'the yandere' because why not?! People in my school really was crazy...But I still loved them. Somehow. 

We started to walk home again.  
"Hey Ar, are you coming with us?" I asked the boy. He always looked so innocent...almost always. What was his secret? Armin turned to me. Those eyes.   
"Yeah, sure!" he said while smiling. Mikasa nodded. "Then I'll make some to you too, if you want to?" she asked. Armin clapped his hands together. "Would love to, Miss Ackerman" I couldn't help but to snort at Mikasas confused face. "What did you just call me...?" She crossed her arms and Armin started to panic. "It was just for fun!" he burst out. Both him and I knew how she could act. Once she even kicked the shit out of Jean just because he was teasing me. 

We entered my house and walked into the kitchen. It wasn't too big, but not to small either. Mikasa immediately put the stove on and started to cook for us. Me and Armin just sat down at the table. He talked about something he had found in an old book. Old men who knew there stuff I think...I don't know. I didn't listen so carefully. I was lost in thought as a certain short-black haired guy entered. He was weird...I felt weird whenever I saw him or thought about him. I just didn't know why...I mean, I litteraly just heard about him.

"Hey Eren...? Are you listening?" 

I looked up at Armin confused. His eyes searched for any clue he could use to figure out what I was thinking. I could see it on him. I had zoned out and of course did that little blonde boy notice it. I've really gotta work on that one..."What? Im sorry Armin" 

"Eren, what's wrong? You just stared into the oblivious and didn't react at all when Mikasa or me talked to you" Armin started to explain for me. I listened to him this time. So...I zoned out? I can't remember what I was even thinking about...I just stared at Armin with my mind blank. No words seemed to slip my lips. Actually, I don't even think I could see clearly right now. What was going on? 

A sudden image flashed before me. It was a smile, that was too big. It wasn't filled with happiness. It was filled with something else. The smile was wicked and it terrified me. I knew it. I had lost count of days since the kidnapping. It had been at least two weeks. I knew that much. That smile...It was one night I caught a glimt of it. Just before they started to rist the wings onto my chest. I never understood what it meant. I had tried to search on it, but nothing. It was two wings combined together. And underneath it, it said WOF. WOF, was it like a dog sound? Was it a name? Or was it some sort of signature...? I still don't know. But that night... Just before they started. I saw that smile. 

When I returned back to reality I realized I was not sitting on the chair anymore. I was standing up. My hands were placed on the table, and my eyes were locked on the table. My mouth was open and I could barely hear my breaths over the dunking heart beat. My head hurt. It felt like someone had decided to grab a hammer and punched it on my head. God damn it hurt...

"Eren?!" 

Mikasa's voice filled my head. It was so soft...Just like silk. And warmer then the sun. It always calms me down. Well almost every time... I succeed to break through my break down and looked on her. Those dark and mysterious eyes had a worried expression. And they were locked on me. She was moving towards me. I could hear it. But I didn't take my eyes off of hers. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. I didn't want to take my eyes off of hers....

Her hands was holding my arms in a tight grip. She was looking at me while her lips were moving. I think she was saying my name. Her lips moved, but I didn't hear any sounds. But I saw her. I could feel her. It wasn't until I was in her arms that reality decided to kick in again. "Eren? Are you okay...?!" 

"What?"  
I asked while coming back to reality. What just happened? Mikasa helped me to get up, and Armin was putting the chair up. They sat me down, giving me some space. They didn't really believe me when I said that I was fine. But it's impossible to fool them...They have known me for so long. 

~

 

I couldn't sleep. The sheets were soft and warm against my skin and the pillow felt nice underneath my head. But still, my eyes wouldn't close themselves and my brain wouldn't stop thinking. All these thoughts that ran through my head...The smile entered my head yet again. It's wicked sice scared me, but. The smile was changing....?


	2. My own little stalker

The alarm clock seemed like it tried to kill me. Well, it kinda did. Because I really didn't wanna wake up just yet. My body felt heavy, and so did my eyelids. I groaned while reaching for it, turning it off and sat up slowly. 

"Eren...?"

Mikasas voice was heard outside the door as she knocked. But that girl didn't wait for permission to walk in. She just knocked and walked in. Doesn't that take the meaning of knocking away? Ugh, whatever. I'm too tired to even care right now.   
Hearing her footsteps in my room made me open my eyes as I looked on her beautiful figure. But that was until she opened up the curtains and I got hir by the sun. "Mikasa are you trying to make me blind?!" My voice sounded a bit harsh. Oops...

"Eren. I would never try to make you blind. But you are late for school"

"Im not, my alarm just-"

"Eren, you pressed znooze 27 times"

My eyes widened. Did I really do that...? Can I do that in my sleep?! Why didn't I wake up before then?! Well, it would explain why Mikasa is dressed and had combed her hair and looked so amazing already. "Shit!" I muttered while flying out of bed. I quickly grabbed a green t-shirt and some jeans, putting them on quick. When I was almost done with my socks, I noticed that Mikasa still was in my room. Watching me with a small blush on her cheeks. I got red in my face. Had she just been watching me...?

"MIKASA?!"

She then woke up form her daydreaming and draged herself out of my room, looking away with her eyes widened and a pink color on her face. I sighed. That girl is really strange sometimes...

I mentally hit myself when I realized I had not time to just sit here. So I ran out, and grabbed a box of cereal, throwing it into my mouth anf went to brush my teeth quickly. Screw the hair. Its always messy at the end of the day anyway. 

"Eren, dear...why the rush...? Its only 6 am..."

I stopped myself as I turned to my mother. She was rubbing her eyes and still in her pj. I spit out. "But Mikasa said-"  
I heard her giggling in the background as I understood what she had done. 

"Mikasa why?!"

I pushed my mom at the side, running towards the black-haired girl who was laughing at me. I clenched my fists, trying to calm down. "I knew you stayed up all night, so I needed a way for you to hurry up and get ready instead of slacking the hole time. And it worked almost too well"   
I hissed at her. How rude...I mean whatever if I stayed up late on the Internet yesterday... Wait. How did she know that anyway...? Such a stalker how did she find out this time?

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, feeling a little sleepy still. And soon I was snoring on the couch. 

Mikasa was shaking me, calling my name. But I really didn't wanna get up now. I was so comfortable, here on the couch. Mikasa could go and fuck herself.   
"Eren!"  
She pulled me out of the couch, making me fall down and land on the floor. I hissed at her. "School starts soon, do you wanna be late?" 

Reluctantly, I got up. Mom waved us goodbye in the window and soon I couldn't see the house anymore. The girl next to me walked in complete silence, not saying a word to me. Her eyes were stuck on the ground and the scarf was wrapped around her neck, waving behind her in the wind. 

"Eren?"

She said and broke the silence. I raised an eyebrow to her. She sighed and looked at me, something was on her mind. But what..? It was impossible to know. She was so mysterious this girl... 

"Nothing... Just try to not go berserk..."

What did that mean? Is something going to happen? Something I don't like? Who knows...? Have I've been missing something big? Like, Sasha and Connie will see who can eat the most hot-dogs under a minute? Because I would pay to see that. Or Annie and Mikasa having a fight to see who's the best? Because that would be even more awesome. Berserk... What would make me go berserk? 

We walk through the glasdoors and up the stairs. Our footsteps echoing slightly. When we get to the second floor where our lockers is located, On the bench, I see my bestfriend and my best-enemy cuddling. Armin is laying down in Jean's lap, reading a book while Jean has his head resting on Armin's, sitting in a normal position. Jean looked on me with eyes that looked tired. I could see that he begged me to not pick a fight with him now. He really enjoyed having MY bestfriend in his arms, huh? And he didn't want to get disturbed huh? So he could lure Armin away from me. He just wants Armin all to himself. What a selfish bastard! Armin's not his! 

Armin apparently noticed that something was up, because he lifted his head and his eyes met mine. Those blue orbs that shun like the ocean he always talks about. Those eyes stared on me, and they slowly got filled with fear. He knew how much I hated Jean. 

"Eren-"

"Armin didn't I tell you that he's an asshole?!" 

Armin crawled out of Jean's lap and walked to me, talking back in a quiet tone.

"Eren...He's really n-"

"ARMIN!"

He looks up at me, whimpering quietly as he looked up on me. I felt a little bad for making him scared. But I had no choice. I had to make him understand that Jean's only using him. 

"He's using you for his own pleasure! Can't you understand that??"

I could hear Mikasa getting closer behind me. She probably heard and understands what's going on. But I don't care if her hand's on my shoulders or not. I have to teach Armin.

"Eren! Why would you say that?!"

Oh no...he's eyes are starting to get filled with those tears again...I don't wanna make him cry but he needs to understand. Im only looking out for him. I just want him to be safe and not get into any trouble. 

"I just want the best for you, Armin"

Jean came and hugged Armin from behind, nuzzling the blonde boys neck. Armin leaned his head against his partner. 

"Eren, leave them alone... They're happy together and-"

"Happy up my ass! Jean's just acting and Armin's just under his spell!"

Fuck. 

Armin's tears rolled down his cheeks. Those blue eyes stared on me. He was in pain, I could see that. And I caused it. I'm the one who put it there. It's my fault. I'm so sorry Armin...I didn't want to make him cry, I didn't want to. I just don't want him to get hurt. But I guess it didn't go so well... 

"Why Eren?! Why can't you ever trust me?! Why can't you ever let me be happy?! I wanna live my own life instead of following your rules...!"

Jean was hugging the small boy tighter, brushing his arm lightly using his thumb. I'm sure he's whispering sweet stuff into Armins ear. Because now Armin is holding onto Jean while weeping in silence. 

"I can't believe you"

Jean lifted his gaze and looked me dead in the eye. He was mad. He was angry. And his words felt cold as they left his mouth. My heart dropped. Why? I felt really bad now. But it's true. I am horrible. Im trying to help my friend but I'm just making it worse. I must be ranked "The worst friend of history" 

I could feel Mikasa pulling me towards her, her light and smooth hands grabbed wrist and started to drag me away. Away from Armin and Jean. Away from the staring eyes. 

"Eren, I told you to not-"

"Im sorry but rn we're talking about JEAN, Mikasa" Her face didn't change it's expression, but I know she is slightly irritated on me. 

She pulled me into the classroom and handed me over my books. Apparently, we were having language teaching now on the morning. We sat at a table for four people, so Armin could join us. I opened up the German book to take a sneakpeak at what we were going to go through today. My teacher walked in, Erwin Smith. A man with blonde hair, pulled down. He was a strong man. And really tall. His eyes were kind and welcoming. The smile of his was gentle and not really forced. He turned to look over the class. And right when he grabbed the pencils to write on the board, a little blondie stepped inside and quietly walked over to me and Mikasa. He was ignoring us, not even bothering to say a small "hi". 

"Well then, let's start shall we?"

I mostly sat there, staring on the board as he went on and on. I barely understood anything. I was lost in thought and had lost all my concentration. We sat at the table in the back of the class, do I could easily look out the window. So I turned away from the board, and looked outside. We were on the highest floor, so the rooftops filled my view. And I could also see the cinema in the distance. I wanted to apologize to Armin. But he seemed like he didn't wanna talk to me right now...

I sighed to myself as Erwin ended the class. Everyone quickly got up and immediately went to talk to their friends. Some even got on their phones and started to text eachother on Snapchat. Stuff that I didn't care about at all. 

"Armin..."

He didn't look at me, he just grabbed his things and started to walk away. I narrowed my eyes on him. I didn't wanna push it. But I really wanted to talk to him. So I did a really bad thing. I followed him. I followed him to his locker, but before he could sit down and try to open it, I pushed him against the lockers, with his face turned to me. I had my hands on each side of his head, and looked into those blue orbs. 

"Armin"

"What do you want, Eren?" 

"Don't ignore me like that"

"Oh, so know you care?"

That didn't hurt at all. I always cared. I just cared a bit too much sometimes. And then my feelings go berserk and I do stuff that I later regret. 

"Armin I'm sorry"

He just stared at me, but his expression started to soften slightly and soon he smiled to me. He pulled me closer to him, and hugged me thightly. I hugged him back, feeling a little better. Armin's always like that. He can't be mad on someone for such a long time. He always forgive. Kindness is something this boy was litteraly made of. That's what makes him special. He's one of the few people who actually has stayed the same.

"Its okay Eren. Just... Don't ever do that again. I have my own life and I can make my own decisions"

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt" 

We stood like that for a while, only hugging eachother. It was nice. Armin was nice to hug. But eventually we had to let go. I had another German lesson and Armin were having French. So we grabbed our stuff, and he walked downstairs while I walked to the first floor. Armin was on the second. I sat on some cabins, waiting outside the classroom. I could sot here and look down on the others. I saw Mikasa sitting on one lf the benches. Of course she was looking at me, making sure I was okay. 

"Hello class!" 

A young lady said as she came towards her. She insisted on us calling her Frau Aghili but everyone just called her Anna. She had her arms full of books and her hair was in a messy ponytail. But she was nice. And you could see in her eyes that she loved to teach. Plus she was a better teacher than the last one. Michaela. I mean, she was nice and all but her teaching methods were different and not the same. 

Mikasa followed behind me as we entered the classroom. We put away our phones and took a seat. I was sitting in the front and Mikasa was sitting behind me. I leaned on my hand and looked on her.   
We would have started 09:35 am, but our teacher was late. But I didn't mind. It just means less lesson.. 

When she said we would have a small test on our homework, someone immediately started to whine about "Not understanding it" that just made me irritated. We had a couple of days to look at it, I bet you just didn't wanna do it. When we got our papers, it felt good. I know this. So I passed with ease. And then someone else who wanted to be "The perfect kid who knows everything" just had to almost scream the right answers afterwards wich just made me roll my eyes. 

When class was finally over, we had English. In English class, Armin would be with me. That's good. So I quickly went towards my locker to get my English books, when someone smashed my lo kef closed an leaned towards me. I turned around to see who it was. It's probably just Mikasa playing overprotective sister again.

"What M-"

I stopped in my own tracks as gray, cold eyes met mine. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him. His black hair fell down over his face, hiding a little of his eye. And his expression was cold and showed no emotions whatsoever. 

"Levi...?"

I asked, the others had told me that Levi was his name. Levi...Like the mark...? I have no idea but this guy scared the crap out of me. I felt scared. I wanted to run. His scent lingered to me. I couldn't really explain what it was, but something... I know that scent, where have I smelled it before? Everything just screamed danger inside of me. Why...?

He just smirked and backed away from me, leaving me stunned. But he didn't look away from me. We still had eyecontact with eachother. 

"Tch"

He said and walked down the hall. My eyes were wide opened still as I watched him walk away from me. He was definitely shorter than me. Probably like 10 cm between us. But even so he scared me to death. His eyes were so cold. I wonder why? So many questions filled my head about this boy. 

"Eren?" 

I heard Mikasa say behind me. Oh, of course she had watched the hole fucking thing just waiting for him to hurt me so she could kick his ass. That sweet little piece of ass. WAIT HOLY FUCK DID I JUST THINK?!?!? OH MY FUCKING GOD!

"What the hell did he do?"

She said it calmly for some reason, like it didn't bother her that Levi just locked me at the lockers and stared on me. Like that wasn't creepy at all. "He studied me" I answered just as calm as my adoptive sister. "He pressed you against the locker, and studied you. Just like that?"   
I nodded in response, and bit my lower lip, looking down at the floor. She just shaked her head. "Just...grab your books and let's go..." 

I took the books under my arm and walked down stairs again. Armin was already sitting outside the classroom, waiting for us. He was smiling, happy once again. I tried to see if Jean's around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Good. Then he won't disturb us. "Hey guys!" Armin said with a happy tone. He had his English books in his lap, even an extra book to read. That guy and his damn books.... Always the books.

"Hello Armin"

"Hi"

We didn't really get to start talking. Damn Levi had to take up all my time. Our English teacher was a girl with a special accent. Her hair was short and she looked old. Her real name was Ruthie, but we just called her Ruth. She often wore a dress. Even tho its cold. I don't understand her sometimes... 

I mostly sat in the classroom, reading the thousands quotes that was written over the walls. They all seemed like the casual "Never give up" signs that was too overrated. They didn't get to you. It felt morw like they we're taunting. I sighed as I watched the clock tick. I so wanted to escape and run. This was all easy to me. So I didn't care. And when she finally let us go, I almost ran towards the door. I took the books and went back to my locker. Mikasa and Armin was always by my side, so we talked. And when we got in line to the lunch, we met Sasha and Connie. 

"Imma eat two baked potatoes!!" 

Connie started, smirking to Sasha. Armin giggled quietly next to me. 

"And I'm gonna eat four!!" 

Sasha said and peeked her tongue out to him. Connie narrowed his eyes as he stared on her. Now I even heard Mikasa giggle quietly. I bit my tongue trying to not laugh at them. This was so fun. 

"Then, I'll eat five! Plus a mountin of carrots!" 

Connie tried to do a comeback as they grabbed their plates and started to fill them. Everyone lifted their eyebrows when they saw how Connie and Sasha filled their plates to more then full. The others behind us even started to whisper about it. Yeah, if they think this is crazy they should just see when-

"You need to eat more"

Someone growled to me. Who the fuck dares to say that? I mean, I get it. I'm kinda underweight and don't eat as I should. But I can't change that. It was the damn kidnappers who didn't feed me enough. It's their fault. Everything's their fault. They made my life like this. They've put me through all of that pain. It's their fault I'm miserable.

"Hey I can't fucking change-"

I turned around only to see Levi standing there with crossed arms. He was looking up at me with those cold steel eyes. The little boy didn't even hold a plate. I rolled my eyes "Oh you're the one to talk"

Of course that made him angry.

He narrowed his eyes and I could see that he really wanted to yell on me. I should probably not make fun of him. But seriously, he's so short. He needs more to eat holy fuck. It looks like he stopped growing at the age of twelve. But he didn't hit me or anything like I thought he would do. I mean, he looks like a serial killer and he did get all the other boys down with ease. I wouldn't doubt he could get me down here and now. 

"Just leave me alone, dude. Quite following me"

He actually walked away. Did I seriously just tell him off like that? Whaaat...? I mean, it looked like he wanted to kill me, and I bet it took him everything to not me infront of everyone else. So I just walked to the table where Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa and Jean sat at. Of course Armin was sitting next to Jean. The horsefucker. And Sasha was sitting next to Connie. Ymir and Christa was cuddling eachother like always. So I sat down next to Mikasa and ate in silence as I watched the fight between Sasha and Connie. I was pretty sure Sasha was winning, but I came late to the show. 

I turned to look on Armin and Jean. Apparently, Jean had leaned down and is now kissing my little blonde coconut. But I wouldn't stop them. I don't want Armin to get angry on me again. Mikasa just sat there. She had finished her food and was now looking at the competition. So I quickly finished my potatoes and got uo. Next class wouldn't start in fifty minutes. So I had some time. 

I mostly walked through the halls, up and down the stairs. Until I got bored and went to grab my stuff. Everyone else was already sitting outside the classroom. We were having Technology. That was boring. But our teacher, Tobias, was really funny. He usually walked like he danced and he even swore sometimes. Often jokes, you know that kind of teacher. 

I leaned against the wall, no one else than our class was up here. So I would probably not run into Levi again. I've been caught with him twice already today. He's probably following me. But why? Is it because I was kidnapped...? 

 

~

"I'll get you out..."

A voice said to me. I was laying on a cold hard bed, under a small thin blanket that could barely keep me warm at all. Someone was sitting on the bed next to me, holding my cold hand in their's. The person felt so nice, so warm, so soft. I couldn't see anything, I was blind folded and my body hurt. They had been trying put boiling water on my chest I think. Because it had burned me. And it was some kind of liquid. 

"I'll get you out of here I promise... I'll save you. I'll keep you safe after this...."

I tried to move my arms so I could touch the person who was sitting next to me. Bur they just pushed my arms down. Then, I felt them lay down next to me, cuddling. I didn't know who this was, or what they were doing. I just... Didn't understand who had succeeded to come inside the cold room, and get passed my kidnappers. But even if it was bad, I felt more safe when this person was there...

"Im sorry..."


	3. Loneliness

"Mikasa, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna go and grab some coffee with Armin, you don't have to come, me and Armin wants some time alone"

She stared at me. I didn't like telling her off like that, but me and Armin wanna do something together for once. It feels like she can never ever leave me alone for just a minute or two, I'm not a baby, and she's not my mother. I'll only be in town for an hour, I don't get it why she always has to worry about me so damned much. Armin and I'll protect eachother, like friends do. But of course she wouldn't listen to me. Ever since the kidnapping, she won't leave me alone. The sneaky little black-haired girl even sneeks into my room sometimes and sleeps on the couch that's neatly pressed against the wall. Always there making sure I'm okay... I'll admit it, yes, I'm a little shaky for going out in public without her protection. She can litteraly beat anyone up with just her glare. She's stronger, faster, smarter than me. She only wants the best for me. But sometimes... It's annoying... 

I quickly ran out of the room, smashing the door closed behind me. I could hear how she called my name, how she already was pulling the door open. But I had some more time, and just before she could grab me, I closed the outside door, and locked it. Armin was in his car outside waiting for me, I could see the confusion in his eyes. I opened the car-door and got inside of the small, but really cozy car. "Mikasa" I mumbled and the other boy nodded to me. Once Mikasa had finally opened the door, we had already left her behind us.

Armin were humming to the song on the radio. His eyes full of life as he stared on the road. Those blue ocean eyes. Even tho he has glasses, those eyes still shine. I'm actually a bit jealous. Mikasa says often that my eyes "has lost some light" in them since the kidnapping.   
No! Don't think of that now. You're going to have a good time with Armin! 

"We don't need..."

I started, and Armin looked at me and smiled. He already knew what I was going for. I could see on his eyes, the little spark. 

"Anything..." 

He sang along, looking back to the road. How long has it been since we could just sit and sing songs like this together? I don't know. 

"Or anyone...."

I sang, clearly and right on note. My voice wasn't too low. I waited for Armin to sing the next part. 

"If I lay here..."

"If I just lay here..."

"Would you lie with me..."

The next part, we sang together. 

"And, just forget the world...?"

Now even I was smiling. It felt so nice to have my bestfriend here. Mikasa's a bit overprotective, so it almost gets a little annoying. She doesn't mean any harm, she just wishes me good. But... It's irritating. Armin's cool and can relax a lot easier. Unlike Mikasa. Don't get me wrong, I still love them both. They're my bestfriends. 

Armin drove into the parking lot, and parked the little car there. We got out, and I closed the door behind me with a small 'thud'. We walked besides eachother and looked at the many trees surrounding us. We were in the park, so it was some kids running around, but me and Armin didn't mind. As long as we could hear what other said, and didn't get headaches, we we're fine. He had the coffee mug in his hands, waiting for it to cool down a bit. I was already sipping slightly at the warm liquid. 

"So, Armin. Mind telling me about how you and hor- I mean, Jean, got together...?"

The little blonde guy bit his lip and looked up to the roof, definitely thinking about how to put it to words. It must have been something really really juicy then. Now I'm even more curious about how this happened. I leaned forward, smiling to make him more comfortable in telling me.

"Well uhm..."

His fingers were tapping against the mug. Typical Armin thing. 

"It kinda started with that...uhm...On the bus home, there were not seats at all left..so uhm...Mikasa was already home, because she had gotten to go home earlier. So Jean...he didn't let me stand up between all those people...mainly because I was getting crushed. So he...made me sit on his lap s-"

I narrowed my eyes on him and almost choked on my coffee. I was so surprised. Armin had been sitting in Jean's lap?! I mean, I get it he wanted to "be a good friend" or something like that I don't know. Probably just trying to u- no...I promised Armin I wouldn't see it that way. Damn. 

"You did what?!"

"H-hey! He was just trying to be nice and uhm...I kinda enjoyed it...? He was holding me...nuzzling slightly..."

I noticed how Armin looked down and tried to hide the blush that had crept onto his small roun cheeks. No argument about that Armin really liked to be close to Jean. God damn it. 

"And I...forgot I had to get off the bus..."

I facepalmed myself and cringed slightly. The little blondie looked like he wanted to run away. This was so Armin. But not with other people, only with his books. He somehow walks out from the bus without taking his eyes off the book. Like watching someone walk while they're asleep. Yes, there's been times when he didn't get off the bus because he was too into a book. But never with people. Never with a breathing human being. He must really like Jean. I feel a little bad actually for keeping them apart..

"Sorry, keep going..." 

I waved to him that he would keep going, looking back to him and putting my hand back onto the cup. He straightened his back.

"Well, uhm...Jean asked where my stop was, and I realized I had missed it. So Jean said I could come home to him...So we went to his house, and uhm...He asked me to read a book for him. And when I was reading...he...kissed...my...forehead and said that he love me..."

Armin was a mess now. I don't think I have ever seen my friend so flustered. It was actually kinda cute, and I mean...It was a very cute story, I can't deny that. I had my mouth slightly open, gaping to him. "Armin, that was-"

"I know you hate it...!" 

Armin covered his face with his hands, hiding the tomato face of his. I leaned over the table, grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. Those blue orbs looked at me, I could see the confusion in them when that little boy noticed that I wasn't angry or irritated. A small smile even crept on my face. 

"That was the most adorable story you have ever told me"

Even if it may not be true, I wanted to be a good friend for him. I may still think Jean's a horsefaced asshole, but he seems to be kind to Armin. And that's all that matters. As long as he's kind to my bestfriend, I'm okay with him. But I swear if he hurt Armin I'm gonna search him up and I'm gonna kill that bastard. 

Armin smiled back to me, and started to sip on his coffee. I could hear him whisper a small "Thank you". Adorable little coconut. 

"Well, should we be going? We can take a walk through the park and after that we could go to the library and get you a new book. Because you have already read out that one I gave you last week"

Armin giggled quietly as he looked out the window and towards the park. He nodded "That would be great, thank you so much, Eren" he wasn't blushing as madly anymore, but he was still happy as ever. That guy and his books...He always carries a book around, wherever he goes. And he reads them just as often. He probably has over a million of them, they're litteraly all over his shelfs and his desk. 

We got up from the chairs and left. We both had our coffee mugs in our hands as we walked. The trees we're stunning with lots of flowers next to the little trail. We met just a few people. Not anyone we know though. I felt relaxed for once in my life since the kidnapping. I was usually a bit afraid and often spaced out. But not now while being out with Armin. No, it wasn't a real date or anything. Just friendship. Soon the library was visible infront of us. It was a big building with large windows and a welcome wooden structure around. All the books lined up on the shelfs were visible. They had different colors and sizes. As we entered, we were welcomed with a small of coffee and new baked cinnamon-rolls. The warmth felt nice as Armin started to almost run towards the aisles of the many books around us. I chuckled as my legs followed after him.

"Eren! Look! A new book is out!"

The little blondie squealed out as he grabbed a white book with a print of a blackbird flying away from the tree that was also in a black color. Something about the book felt calm, but at the same time, it felt like something was wrong. I don't know why though. But Armin seemed to be really happy about the book. He talked about all the books the author had written and how they were really really good. I smiled to him, I had always thought that it was adorable how a book could make this small boy happy. I bought him the book, and he almost jumped onto me as he threw those thin arms around me,pulling me into a tight embrace "Thank you!" I giggled slightly as I replied with a "You're welcome"

I felt someone glaring at me. Watching everything I did and listened to evey word that escaped my mouth. My breathings got quiet and my heart started to beat faster. I don't know why. So I opened my eyes to look behind Armin. And I saw a small man, staring at me with cold, silver eyes. He was leaning against the aisle of books. And his eyes met mine.   
I felt myself blush slightly. He was truly beautiful. His eyes had started to soften once our eyes met. His small, soft pale hand gribbed the edge of the shelf. It looked like he was fighting against himself. But why would he do that? And why is he staring at me? And why the fuck is he here? I mean, I don't take him for the reading type exactly. 

"I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back..." 

I mumbled quietly into Armin's ear and pulled away from the warm hug. He nodded to me, eyes still shining. I felt a little bad for just abounding him like this, but I had to know. So I walked towards the bathroom, giving a quick glance to Levi. He understood what I meant and soon he disappeared behind the many books. My hands laid themselves on the door and pushed the cold metal open. Letting me inside. It looked really empty and like no one was inside. So I leaned on the wall and waited. Ans a few minutes later. The little short guy entered. Looking at me with those eyes of his.

Something inside me turned.

"Why are you watching me?"  
I asked. My voice sounded more angry then I meant it to. God damn it Eren!control yourself. My eyes studied Levi as he was looking at me. Not taking his eyes off of me. His short legs moved towards me. And I heard those footsteps coming closer. My arms and legs went numb, because I couldn't move anymore. I was stuck to the ground. I was struck and couldn't break free from it. Levi's hand placed themselves onto my chest, pressing me closer to the wall behind me. I flinched slightly as he studied my face. One of his hands reached up and stroke my chin lightly. I gasped. 

 

'Make it END' 

That was the only thought that ran through my mind. I was already breaking apart. I was already struggling to keep myself sane and ignore the pain that filled me. I was exhausted. But if I fell asleep, if I closed my eyes. I would get another nightmare. Nightmares that filled me. The tears were making the piece of clothing around my head that covered my eyes started to get wet. They had finally left me. Left me alone. 

Or so I thought. 

I could hear someone drag a chair through the room. My breaths started to become rasp and quickly again. I was filled with hate. I didn't want them here. They could die. 

I was ready to scream at the top of my lungs and fight against the chains that they had pinned me down with. I draged in air, ready to let it all out. I didn't feel human anymore. Scream.

"Shh...It's okay"

I almost choked. Those words filled me, and I felt someone's finger stroke against my chin lightly, making me calm down almost instantly. I yelped quietly as the person kept stroking me. It felt so nice. It made me warm inside. "It's okay...It'll be alright. I swear..." The finger left my cheek, and I could hear and sense how the person removed my chains. I tried to move. But I couldn't. Everything had stopped working. I was being carried "Bridal style" my head leaned against the person's chest. It smelled so nice. Soon the surface underneath me where soft. I was probably laying on a bed of something. And soon that small blanket I had earlier was replaced with a tick, puffy quilt. 

"I love you"

 

He stared on me, obviously concerned. God damn it did I seriously have flashback?! But it was his fault for making me think back to it! My hands had started to shake and I was trying my hardest to make them stop, or at least hide it. Levi's eyes were on me, and it made me feel uncomfortable. He was still stroking me gently, and it felt really really nice if I'm going to be honest. The flashback was in my mind. He was stroking my cheek, just like they had done while I was captured. But...did Levi..? Was Levi the one who? no. He can't be. He's not. He didn't torture me and kidnapp me. He's just a normal student that seems to be worried or he's just a creepy ass stalker. He's just stroking my cheek god damn it! It doesn't mean anything! 

I woke up from my thoughts when I saw him take a step back from me. Did I do something wrong? His eyes were no longer on me. His head was turned to the floor. Those silver eyes had closed themselves, and those small hands was clenched into fists. Now it was my time to get worried. I took a step towards him, then another. He didn't move at all. I was standing right infront of him now.   
"Look at me" it was a demand. 

His eyes opened and met mine once again. I smiled. He listened to me. He actually did as I told him. That was good. I think. I don't know about what's good and what's not about him yet. And do I want to find out?

"Get back to your blond friend"  
He hissed at me as he pushed me away and towards the door. I narrowed my eyes on him. He looked pissed at me now. What did I ever do to him? Why is he looking at me that way? I bit my lip as I walked towards the door. Leaving the little raven behind me. And just when I closed the door, I could hear him banging his fist into the wall. 

Armin was already reading his book when I turned to him. He barely even noticed me when I stood infront of the little blonde. I taped gently on his shoulder and he looked up. "Oh, sorry! I was reading" he smiled to me. I chuckled while a smirk formed on my lips. "What did you read?" I asked. His eyes narrowed while opening his mouth to say something, but I had an idea.   
I raised an eyebrow to him "Are you reading porn again Armin? God knows that brain of yours no shame?"

He stared on me eyes wide open. I caught him. And it was so fun. He grabbed a thight hold of his book and started to weakly slam it on my shoulder. "I am NOT!" I giggled at his strength. He always says that he's strong, and though. But let's be honest for a second. He has barely any muscle at all this little ocean-obsessed blondie. And he knew what I was laughing at, wich made hil more upset. His face was red as he tried to hit me harder. "STOP TEASING ME...!!!" he yelled to me. And I had to hold my laughter in. So I grabbed his arm, and pushed it down. Now he couldn't punch me anymore. He just looked at me and pouted. 

"Armin?" he made a small "mhm" sound and his facial expression returned to it's normal, cute self. His eyes filled with curiosity. I have a perfect plan to throw him off. I chuckled and lifted his arm up, he was confused I could tell. Wich made this all more fun. I pulled his arm inside the arm of my grey shirt, and oh god was he confused. "Arm-In"  
I was dying. I could barely hold it in. He was pissed and quickly pulled his arm back, I chuckled "Arm-out" 

"YOU'RE SO DEAD EREN!"

He started to chase me. My legs moved of their own while I was laughing. I could run fast, wich my friend unfortunately, couldn't. I ran past the many trees and found myself on the ground. "Eren has fallen!" I yelled and soon I looked up to see Armin's face looking down on me. "You're so dead now" Armin sat down on my stomach. He wasn't heavy at all. Wich made his plan fail. I could litteraly lift him off easy. But that would ruin the fun. "Yeah yeah Armin. You got me..." I "admitted" I didn't want him to go complete berserk. And he smiled that beautiful smile. "I'm still not moving" I gasped dramatically. It's funny how we can fool around like this. "Oh my god, Arminnnn I'm begging!" 

"What are you two doing?"

I could feel my heart stop. And Armin turned around. The blond didn't see affected... I looked up and saw that Horseface staring down on us. I knew exactly what he was thinking. But Armin didn't get it. So he innocent. "Oh hey Jean!" Jean didn't look so pleased. He stared at me. "Mind telling me what's happening!?"

Armin's smile faded slowly. This was getting bad. Like really bad. Armin didn't understand how it looked like from Jean's point of view. "What do you mean? We we're just fooling around..." Armin got off me and walked towards his boyfriend. I stood up, feeling a little wobbly. I don't know why I feel guilt. I mean, nothing happened. "You sat on him. And now Eren looks really pale"

"JEAN! You know that me and Eren are JUST friends. Just because Marco cheated on you doesn't mean that I will!" 

Wait. Marco cheated on Jean...? That doesn't sound like Marco at all. And speaking of Marco, I haven't seen him around. I wonder if he moved. He probably did. "Don't bring Marco up" Jean said while looking down. Something was fishy here. But it's probably just me. It can be from the kidnapping. Kidnapping.... 

-

 

"YOU SHO....KI....M!!"  
The sound echoed through the room. I could barely hear anything. I tried to listen, but I could only hear half of it. They probably thought that I was knocked out. Today had been rough. Like always. They had been putting needles in my arm all day, pushing in something that made all my muscles twitch, like I had an Epilepsy attack. 

"I THO...WH....BROUGHT..... N!!"

The yelling made my head hurt. The blood pulsing through me felt like fire. God, couldn't they be more quiet?! It was a female and a male screaming, that's what I understood. And nothing more. I was too gone. 

"....odt"

-

"Hey Eren, stop spacing out I asked you a question"

I quickly looked up, turning my face to Jean. Armin and Jean was hugging eachother, so they're probably alright okay and Armin somehow planted the right image in that horsehead. "W-What?" my eyes narrowed as I was returning to the world wich I hated. 

"I asked you if it's okay, if I bring Armin with me. I'm sorry to destroy your... Time...together, but I got some stuff I need to do. With Armin"

With the look of Armin's face they we're definitely going to fuck. 

"Yeaaah..." I coughed "You two...do that..." Jean nodded and Armin was hiding his flushed face. I chuckled at the sight. But I felt a little lonely. I mean, Armin had Jean and Mikasa had me (I didn't love her back...) Annie had Bertholdt, Christa (Or Historia) had that Ymir. And let's be honest for a second, Sasha and Connie are literally all over eachother. And here am I. 

The kidnapped kid who gets flashbacks about how they used to cut, burn, drown, you get the deal. It was horrible.

Armin waved goodbye and walked away with Jean. So I decided to take the bus home. I believe Armin's still a virgin. Yeah, he would have told me otherwise. Because that what's friends are for, am I right? Talking about life, gossip and stuff like that. Or that's what girls do? Shit now it sounds like I'm gay. Greaaaaat.

I walked towards the busstation, and luckily, the bus will be here in about five minutes wich gives me a small amount of time to think. Because the bus is often filled with noises of people yelling, talking and doing strange shit. A couple beside me, a young boy and a really cute girl, or so I wanted to think, were holding hands. I intertwined my own fingers.


End file.
